


pastabilities

by samuraiseonghwa



Category: JBJ (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Pining, children aka gremlins, pasta and glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraiseonghwa/pseuds/samuraiseonghwa
Summary: "You've got something.." Donghan says and steps closer. Yohan is pretty sure the world stopped spinning for a second as his personal space was invaded.
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	pastabilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight/gifts).



“There really should be insurance that covers death by Macaroni art,” Yohan muttered to himself as he uses a pallet knife to unglue his tenth piece of macaroni from the kiddie art table. As much as he loved the kids, he really hated the gremlins they turned into as soon as you handed them any sort of craft-related item. Today they had made “Sgetti Monsters” out of different types of dried pasta. He’d had three separate wrestling matches with the five years olds trying to stop them from eating glue-covered noodles and had crunched at least twenty of the pesky shells underfoot, mashing them into the carpet. Now he was trying to remove half-melted pasta before the kids came back in from recess. Guaranteed one of them would manage to pry a piece from the table and eat it. Complete disaster. 

He was on his hands and knees under the table with his little handheld hoover when Seungwoo stuck his head in the door, startling him. Seungwoo had the audacity to laugh at him as he crawled out rubbing the back of his head, which he’d managed to painfully bash against the underside of the table when he’d jumped in fright. “Would you like me to stick your lunch box in the microwave Hannie?” Thank god he’d packed himself leftover fried rice for lunch, he didn’t think he could hack seeing any more pasta today. “Thanks Woo it in the usual box,” he replied brushing the dust from knees. Seungwoo hmmed in acknowledgement and floated out of the room again as Yohan went to his desk to put the hover back in the drawer. He picked up his phone, pocketing it, and his empty mug and flicked off the lights as he left his empty classroom in search of food.

It was unusually quiet in the staff room as Yohan stepped into it. Just Seungwoo engrossed in his phone in the corner and Wooseok battling the crappy coffee machine that stood on the counter beside the toaster and….Donghan. Donghan the ethereal being that lived in Yohan’s thoughts and dreams rent-free, Donghan Eros incarnate, Donghan forever unreachable. The ding of the microwave made Yohan jump for the second time that day. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Seungwoo smirking at him but he chose not to acknowledge it turning away from him completely as he approached the microwave.

He was too engrossed in adding soy sauce to his lunch to see Donghan approach the sink that was right beside him. When Donghan turned on the tap to rinse out his mug Yohan’s hand jumped, betrayed him, spilling soy over the side of his lunch box and onto the counter. A chuckle came from his left and a paper napkin was handed to him. “Sorry for startling you.” Yohan made the mistake of looking up then and was blinded by Donghan’s magnificent smile. He brain must have been malfunctioning, all he could do was blink stupidly back at the literal angel in front of him. Who was frowning? Wait why was he frowning?

"You've got something.." Donghan says and steps closer. Yohan is pretty sure the world stopped spinning for a second as his personal space was invaded. Donghan reached up and his hand brushed against Yohans forehead as his fingers plucked something from hair. His heart may have stopped. “...oh it’s pasta,” He could feel his face turning beetroot and Yohan just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Donghan beamed another smile at him before putting his mug in the drying try and leaving the staff room with a wave to Wooseok and Seungwoo. Yohan handed moved an inch. He was on cloud nine. The object of his Big Fat Crush had actually touched him and acknowledged his presence. He was one step closer to actually being able to speak to him and then he’d work his way up to asking him on a date which would then lead to a kiss which would lead to his happily ever after.

Giggling reminded him that his current cloud nine had an audience. Seungwoo and Wooseok were smirking at him from different corners of the staff room. Wooseok, having obviously won his battle with the coffee machine, was smirking at him over the rim of a coffee cup and Yohan purposely avoided the suggestive motion he was making with his eyebrows. Seungwoo was now coming towards him with his own empty mug, much like Donghan had done. “Hannie! You missed your opportunity! Think of all the pastabilities you just wasted!” 

Yohan just groaned and shoved the older away from him so he could eat in peace.


End file.
